Can't Make You Love Me
by DestinyTwistedAngel
Summary: No matter what Caroline does,she can't make things work between her and Matt, because of her big secret. Will Matt learn to accept her for who she is, or will Caroline have to move on with someone else? Based on the Britney Spears song.
1. Matt finds out Caroline's Secret

Can't Make You Love Me

Author: Angel2008_2009

Rating: T

Summary: No matter what Caroline does, she can't make it work between her and Matt because of how big her secret is. Will Matt learn to accept it, or will she have to learn to move on without him?Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries Characters. They belong to L.J. Smith and to CW.

(Caroline's Pov)

Uh-Oh. That look was on Matt's face again. The disappointed look along with a shocking, and horrified look. The look people often gave you when they find out you're a Vampire. Stefan warned me it wouldn't be easy telling certain people about me being a Vampire. And that unfortunately turned out to be my Mom, and now Matt.

Matt continued to give me a horrified look as if I were some Monster. Well, I technically was, but I would never hurt him or my friends! And I just saved his life. Shouldn't he be grateful for that at least? "Just get away from me, Caroline. I need some space and time to sort this all out". Matt said then he got up and started to walk towards the door.

I tried to stop him by suddenly appearing in front of him, causing him to stop right in his tracks. "Matt, I am so sorry! I was going to tell you, but I was afraid of how you'd react, like this". I then looked at him.

Matt just scowled at me. He often did that whenever I kept something from him. "So you decided it was best to keep it a secret? What happened with you wanting to be honest with me, Caroline?" his voice grew higher.

My eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Matt, I am so sorry! I want to be honest with you, I do! But some things I have to keep to myself because not everyone will understand everything about me! And I knew you'd flip out about this because that's how you react when you don't want to believe in something!" I furiously wiped my eyes and then threw my hands up in the air. "You know, I don't know what's wrong with you. I poured my heart and feelings out to you in that song hoping you'd believe that despite everything, I really do love you!" I wiped my eyes again. "But I guess that's just not enough for you. When I show you how I am, what I really am, you act like you can't handle it, and you think I need to be some perfect saint, well, I'm not!" I practically shouted.

Matt looked at me in disbelief not wanting to believe those words were coming from my mouth. "I just need time to wrap things around my head that's all. A few weeks at the most. This is a lot to take in".

I got even more upset. How could things go great one minute, then horrible the next? "What if I don't have two weeks Matt? I am a Vampire. I could be staked or killed anytime! If you can't accept me for who I am, then maybe we're not right for each other". I said my voice growing cold.

"I guess your right. Does this mean we're breaking up again?" asked Matt.

I felt like I was on one big emotional roller-coaster ride. "Yeah, I guess we are".


	2. Elena, and Bonnie comfort Caroline

(Caroline's Pov)

Now I was sitting on the floor against the wall totally defeated, had given up on me and Matt. I looked up at him my face a crying mess. "I hope your relieved now. Please get out and don't ever come back".

Matt nodded suddenly he felt numb all over not really sure how he felt about the breakup now. Without another word, Matt walked towards the door with one last look at Caroline. He had done ruined her high spirits now. He only hoped she would be alright. Then he left.

The following day:

The next day I dragged myself through School like a zombie. I sat far away from Matt and just avoided him all together if that was what he really wanted. But I could tell that he kept glancing at me every now and then and even tried to mouth hi to me. But I just completely ignored him. I just hoped he had enough sense not to tell everyone about my secret.

I barely paid attention in class. I jotted down notes here and there and wrote down our homework assignment. When Lunch time came, I was just glad that soon I would get to see Bonnie and Elena.

They were shocked when they heard Matt and I had broken up again.

"But you two seemed so happy last night! What went wrong?" asked Elena who looked surprised. Both her and Bonnie looked at me.

I explained everything that was said last night between me and Matt. When I was done, both girls had sympathy looks.

Elena spoke up "I declare that we have a sleepover first thing tonight. Have a jab fest, watch movies, and eat pizza".

"Sounds great to me at who's place?" I asked.

Elena "Mine, if that's okay. My Aunt is going to be out with Alaric and she won't be back until late."

"That's fine. Just as long as there are no Bars involved". She couldn't handle seeing Matt again not tonight. At least not right now.

"No Bars. Just us three girls hanging out and having a great time". said Bonnie. She put a supportive arm on my shoulder and smiled. Bonnie knew the last thing I needed right now was to see Matt and relive last night all over again.


	3. Matt gets advice from Jeremy

**A/N: Sorry for waiting awhile on updating. I've been working on other stories so I'm trying to catch up. Please keep reviewing. Each and everyone of them is important!**

At the Club…..

Matt went to work as usual that night feeling horrible about the breakup. Maybe he had been to hard on Caroline and as a result, he winded up pushing her away. She had saved his life and in his own male stupidity, he had freaked out over her being a vampire and had not thanked her.

Matt wished he had reacted differently. And then maybe they would still be together. Matt snapped out of his thoughts as Elena's brother Jeremy, slapped him on the back. "Hey dude. Heard about you and Caroline last night. Hey, I was there man". he laughed then stopped when he saw Matt's expression "What's wrong, Matt?" Matt explained everything to Jeremy. He should understand since he had a girl vamp once to.

"Dude, I am sorry. But you need to accept her for who she is man. Just because she's a vampire doesn't mean she's not Caroline. She cares about you Matt. It was shocking when I found out Anna was a vampire. But I got over it and accepted her".

Matt sighed. "I know. I just wished she'd told me sooner".

Jeremy just shrugged. "Maybe she had a good reason to keep it from you because of how you would react".

"That's what she told me. But for some reason I didn't want to believe her". said Matt. He sighed. "I really blew things didn't I?" he asked his friend.

Jeremy thought a moment. "Maybe not. Caroline did her best to try to get your attention. Maybe you should win her back somehow before someone else snatches her up". his eyes and Matt's moved over to Tyler sitting alone at the bar drinking his scotch.

"Your right, I need to get her back before he snatches her up". said Matt looking darkly towards Tyler.

Tyler couldn't help but eavesdrop at what Matt and Jeremy were discussing. So Matt had hurt Caroline again by completely ditching her once he found out her secret. How rude of the guy! Tyler didn't like how him and Caroline had left things the last time he had been in Mystic Falls. There had been something special between the two of them a bond he couldn't quiet describe. It was now his turn to be there for Caroline. Tyler knew what it was like to be rejected by those he cared about and knew it had to hurt. So what he was planning to do was go and buy her some flowers, and candy to make her feel special and to make peace with her. Tyler got up and finished his drink and decided to stop by the store.


	4. Caroline's surprise visitor

At the Gilbert's

Caroline was already feeling better as the night went on. They had a long gab fest, did each other's hair and nails and makeup and were gossiping about Lindsay Lohan when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me, I'll go get that". Elena said while laughing at something Bonnie said and went to the door. Elena expected it to be Stefan but much to her surprise, it was Tyler.

"Tyler. I didn't expect you to be here. What do you want?" asked Elena.

Tyler looked at Elena. "Can I speak with Caroline? It's important". he shifted uncomfortably.

Elena was surprised. Why would Tyler be looking for Caroline? Then she remembered how Caroline used to be friends with Tyler. "Sure. I'll go get her". she went to go find her friend "Caroline, Tyler's here."

Caroline looked up as Elena entered. "What? Tyler is here? What does he want?"

Elena shrugged. "I don't know. You should go find out". Elena urged Caroline.

Caroline sighed. "Okay, I'll go talk to him". She didn't like how she had left things with Tyler. So she felt like she owed it to him to talk to him. Caroline walked towards the front door and felt a bit nervous . If things were really over for her and Matt, Maybe she still had a chance with Tyler! Caroline opened the door to find him holding flowers out for her. "Hi Tyler". she said.

He smiled and handed the roses to her. "Peace offering. Caroline please forgive me about what all I did to you. If I could go back in time, and change everything I would".


	5. A new beginning for Caroline and Tyler

"Where are your friends?" Caroline asked.

Tyler "Gone for good. I ditched them Caroline. They kept wanting me to do bad evil things like kill people and torture them. I couldn't do it, so I backed out".

"And they accepted it?" I asked. Somehow, I got the feeling they didn't want Tyler to back out.

"Well, they had no choice. I told them if they ever came back to Mystic Falls ever again, I'd kill them this time". Tyler said.

Caroline hugged him "Tyler I was so worried about you!"

Tyler hugged her back. "I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. I overheard Matt and Jeremy at the bar. About you and Matt. It's his loss if he can't accept you Caroline. You deserve better".

Before she could respond to that, Tyler was kissing her again.

Caroline's mind was on cloud nine as she shut the door behind her. In her hands were pretty flowers and a box of candy. Tyler had asked her out on a date. Since things had went horribly wrong with Matt, both her and Tyler had agreed to take things slow.

As she walked back to where Elena and Bonnie were, both looked up to see what she had. "Well, what did he want?" asked Bonnie.

Caroline smiled. "Tyler and I talked. He gave me these as a peace offering, then he asked me out".

Elena blinked. That was what Tyler wanted? "Really? I never thought you two would wind up together. That's great! When is the first date?"

"Tomorrow", said Caroline. "We plan on doing some walking under the stars , grab a bite to eat, and maybe go dancing".

Bonnie "But isn't he a Werewolf?"

Caroline nodded "Yes he is, but he wouldn't ever hurt me he's said so himself".

"Well, at least one good thing came out of you and Matt breaking up, you gained Tyler". Elena said with a big smile on her face. It wasn't strange to her that her friend was dating a Werewolf. She was dating a Vampire herself.


End file.
